Cuffed
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Axel's had enough of Roxas and Naminé dodging their mutual crushes for each other. So he decides to do something about it once and for all. His plan? Well, let's say it involves a sleepover, a camera...and a pair of handcuffs. AU. Oneshot RokuNami FLUFF, with background TerQua and SoKai. Rated T for swears.


_**My writing is kinda bad at the moment, but I'm trying. Anyway, here's a RokuNami oneshot for you. Enjoy.**_

For some reason that Roxas could not comprehend, Axel organised a mass sleepover at the house he shared with his sister Kairi. The whole gang was there: Sora, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Roxas himself and…_Naminé_.

He blushed at the very thought of the pale blonde girl. She was always drawing, always wearing white, and she smiled rarely. But when she did…his bones turned to water.

"Drinks are up!" Axel called, grinning from the open kitchen. Everyone rushed in and grabbed their drinks; well, almost everyone. Sora grabbed Kairi's drink, and Terra collected Aqua's. They were both rewarded with kisses from the girls.

"Oh, God, why?" Riku lamented.

"Can't you guys wait until we're all asleep?" Ventus added.

Aqua giggled. "Maybe we will…"

Terra smirked and kissed her again.

"AAH!" Roxas shouted. "I really didn't need that mental image."

The room erupted with laughter.

**KH**

Much later, Roxas and Naminé had fallen asleep next to each other. Ventus was dozing nearby, and Terra and Aqua were curled up in each other's arms, while Riku, Axel, Sora and Kairi were sitting there, looking at the two older blondes.

Riku sighed. "I just wish they'd hurry up and get together."

"I know the feeling," Axel rolled his eyes in Sora and Kairi's direction.

Kairi blushed at that.

"I mean, come on. Roxas has been head-over-heels for her since they met," Riku continued.

"That and Naminé's been the same for just as long," Kairi confessed.

"So, are we gonna do something?" Sora asked.

Axel grinned. "Yes we are." He pulled something out of his pocket; everyone else's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna ignore how disturbing it is that you have those," Riku commented, his blue-green eyes twinkling with mirth, "because that is the best idea you've ever had."

"Thanks," Axel accepted the ever-so-slightly backhanded compliment.

**KH**

When Roxas woke up the next morning, he was acutely aware of the sleeping form of Naminé directly next to him. He started to panic quietly; eventually he calmed down and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. Curiously, Naminé's arm followed him. _Huh. That's weird._

There was a jingling noise. Roxas lowered his hand and looked at his wrist. "Shit," he swore.

They were handcuffed together. Him and the girl he was hopelessly crushing on. His life was over.

But before it was, he was gonna kill Axel.

Naminé started to stir. _Oh crap,_ Roxas panicked again. _What am I gonna do now?!_

She woke up fully and looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "Roxas?"

He smiled weakly. "Hey."

She shifted her arm and heard the jingling of the handcuffs. She gasped when she saw them. "What…?"

"Axel," Roxas said grimly.

He didn't see her blush. "Oh." She sat up.

"This is…awkward…" the boy murmured.

"Yes it is."

They stayed there for a while, looking at each other with their almost-identical eyes.

"Although…" Naminé smiled shyly.

He returned it. "It's not exactly…"

"…uncomfortable…" she finished.

They hadn't even realised that they were leaning towards each other. Eventually Roxas did notice and, on an impulse, kissed her.

At first she didn't respond to it, and he started to worry. Did she feel the same way? Or was he just kidding himself?

He got his response once Naminé started to kiss him back.

There was a sudden flash of light. They jumped away from each other to see a grinning Axel, holding up his camera. "Gold!" he chuckled.

"Axel, if I weren't so elated that I just kissed the girl of my dreams, I'd be coming over there and killing you!" Roxas blurted.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," the redhead teased.

Naminé was staring at him. "Did you…just call me the girl of your dreams?"

He blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

She giggled and kissed him again.

Nearby, Riku was sitting next to the also-kissing Sora and Kairi when he spotted a smirking Axel clutching his camera in one hand walking towards him. "Mission accomplished?" the silver-haired boy enquired.

Axel chuckled. "See for yourself." He handed his friend the camera.

Riku looked at the photo, and his eyes widened. "Yep, looks like it worked."

**KH**

Later, Axel offered to remove the cuffs from the blonde duo, and they refused. No one questioned why.

_**Please don't blame me if it sucks. I'm just…I dunno, not good at writing right now.**_


End file.
